Meant To Be
by Aimann.S the young writer
Summary: "I always hope that we're meant to be," The stubborn hot headed boy Eddie finally found his love. And he's not afraid to admit it. But the girl is. She holds a secret, and fears that what she wants may not come true so she hid it. A story about how to people realize what is the meaning of love and the phrase 'meant to be'.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica 's POV

It's time to rise and shine. I have a feeling today is going to be good.

"Yo, Jess! You're ready?"

"Be there in a sec!"

That was my sister. She's in the same dance crew as me. The Wolves. We're all a pack. Me, my sister, her boyfriend, and some other peeps. We don't have that much of dance crews, not more than twenty. We have been in Miami for three years, preparing for this. The Grand Miami Dance-off where dancers all across the country can come and show their dances off. This is kind of a rare occasion, they only make it three years once. This year, we're determined to win.

The Wolves is not just some kind of misfits hanging out, dancing around, we're serious. We wants to be professional dancers. And The Grand Dance-off is our target.

I'm going to show you guys around first. My sister, Amber, is one the best dancers in the group. She always do lead. And her boyfriend, Luke, is just as good as she is. He's kind of our leader. The alpha wolf. And Amber is his mate. Ew I just realized it came out wrong, gross.

At the corner, curling with his headphones and laptop, is Kris, our deejay. His remixes are one of the best ones in the world. Though, it's not yet to be confirmed. He's kind of like my best friend. Not my best friend as in, bestie-but-I-have-a-crush-on-him kind, just a normal one. Besides he has a crush on Luke's step-sister, Lilliana Vasquez. Luke's parents split when he was seven then his father married a Hispanic woman. That's where he got his step-sis. They're not really related so he don't really care about her, though, he can be protective sometimes. He love his sis, he just don't want to admit it.

Lilliana is a couple of years younger than me so I don't really consider her as friend. I mean, I like her and all but my free time is always me time. I don't have time for nobody else. We do a couple of rehearses, everyday then I'll go home earlier than them and have the rest of the day to myself. In our routine, I dance solo so it doesn't really clash with any of the dancers. I just have to make sure my timing is right. The others didn't bother anyways.

I live with my sister in a moderate apartment. Not really big, but, just right for the both of us. Until Luke propose and she will live with him. I know Luke love her and want her to be his bride one day. He told me that when I was sick. He said he will take care of her like he's taking care of me and I will be his sister forever.

I'm kind of more like the mystery touch in this crew. I always wear hoodie, and shades and boys clothing to create an illusion where they will think Mystery is a guy. That's my stage name. Mystery. I kind of like it. Well, enough with the chatting, more with the dancing.

As always, I just wait at my spot, right next to Kris who is obviously wired in. He's not the best hacker in town but he's okay. I often help them with this kind of stuff since uh, hacking is kind of my free-time activity. I'm not really good but I'm okay. I learn this from my brother back home, Freddie. He is a big time nerd. "You want to hang out at Pepper's today?"

Pepper is the rich girl in our crew. They always hang out at her place since her parents are never home. She has this big mansion, it's very awesome. The crew always hang at her game room. I went there twice and it is freaking sick. It's cool. "Maybe. Will you?"

"Nah, they're going to send me a club where The Mob hangs out. Ricky's… something like that. It's a Latin club, I guess,"

"Doing some sleuthing again?" Luke always do this kind of thing. He sends Kris on missions to spy on the other teams to know how they're doing. We don't steal their moves or routines we're doing it better. If we know they create a new one, we make a newer one. As you can see, Luke is very competitive.

"Okay, first of all, no one says sleuthing anymore. Spying. I'm spying on them,"

"Sleuthing, spying, it's all the same my man. Mind if I go with you? Amber said she'll be home late. You know what _that_ means,"

"You're so sick, Jess, gross!"

"Whatever. So, can I come?"

"Maybe? Heh, of course you can,"

"Thanks, man. I'm getting bored with Nintendo lately,"

"Staying up late again? You need to get a boyfriend, Jess. Well, Luke said our big opponent is The Mob. They are smoking. Their DJ, Penelope is one of the best DJs in Miami. I am a fan of her work," when he speaks, I see little tinge of pink in his cheek. So I touch it.

"Jess, what's up with you?"

"I see you blush so I touch it to feel whether it is warm or not. It is,"

"You're creepy. I just like her works. I mean, she's awesome, who wouldn't like her? Besides, she's kind of pretty," he scoots a little further from her, a bit scared because of her weirdness. "Kind of? See this is why you don't have a girlfriend,"

"Says a girl playing Nintendo every Friday night,"

"I, can get one if I want to. But I don't want one. But you, you're a dude. You should not, never, ever call a girl, _kind of _pretty _kind of_ hot _kind of_ cute. They'll hate you for that,"

"Oh well, thanks for the info. So, be ready before nine, we go grab some pizza first, then Ricky's at ten,"

"Why pizza?"

"I love pizza," oh Kris. What would I ever do without you.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to Ricky's it was hysterical. In a good way. People dancing everywhere, Latin music, salsa, drinks, one of the best situations I ever landed in. Thank god I asked Kris if I could come with him.

"Is _this_ cool or what?" I asked him. Kris, being an introverted guy, replied, "This is too loud for me," Everything fun or wild is too loud for him. He could stand hours blasting his ears off remixing all those songs but he hates the club. I know. Weird times two.

"Don't be such a gramps. Try having fun. Go get that Penelope girl. You go boy!"

"Okay, that's weird. Are you planning on ditching me and having fun on your own because I'm too _me_?"

"What? Psshhh. No,"

"I know you're lying. You go all high pitch and then low voice and then fake chuckle. You get your own transport tonight, Jessica Watson,"

He stomped away like a five years old. I just broke my bestie. We still have tomorrow to apologize. And tonight, _l__et's get crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun! _I walk to the bar and ask for a beer from an aging man dressed in beach shirt. Weird look for a 50 year old Latin bar owner. "Haven't seen you here. New?"

I'm not planning on revealing the fact I am in one of The Mob's opponent and start a fight there so I just give him a 'you-know-it' smile and pay him a couple of bucks. He just smiled and return the money. "My boy Eddy over there just got a new job as a professional hacker. Legally. So to celebrate him, everything's on the house," he pointed to a dude, baby-faced, and a hot body. He seems to be swooning over a girl, pretty, have style and I think she's the Penelope Kris has been talking about. I start making weird faces, and analyses every inch of his face and the old dude behind the counter. "Your boy?"

"Well, he and his friend, Sean," he said, gesturing to another hot dude dancing with a rich-looking girl, "are just like my sons. They are best friends,"

"Good to know," I raise my drink and head to the dance floor. Sean is dancing with the girl in the white dress and Eddy is goofing around, trying to get Penelope to salsa with him. They might be The Mob that Kris is talking about. I know they're just dancing salsa, but they have move. I need to adapt in this situation. As Penelope roll her eyes and walk to one of the booths, I glide in and show off some moves. I guess Eddy is a competitive dude because when I was dancing, he made the booing sounds. I took his hands and we automatically salsa together. I don't know how, we just did. It was a plan to get close to the dudes so I could sleuth on them. God. Kris was right. Sleuth is surely not the word.

I was tired, so I just stop. And try to find my way back to my drink. "Wait, wait! I could hear Eddy yelling my name but it was too crowded to stop so I decided to ignore him. He could find me on his own. He won't be lost. When the path is clear, I go back to the old dude, whose name turns out to be Ricky. I should have guesses it the first time I talk to him. "Hey,"

"Hey. I saw you dancing with Eddy, _chica. _You got some pretty good moves,"

"I'm a dancer," Shit. "Oh, you are?" Me and my big mouth. Always get me in troubles. "Yeah, well.. not a professional one, I just dance for fun. I was thinking about entering a ballet school but I decided contemporary is more of my style. I'm thinking of Wynwood," I thank God for my professional ability of creating a lie. Just for a minute. Then I regretted it again. "Sean's girlfriend, Emily is in Wynwood, too. Maybe she could help out. Hey Emily, over here!"

And just like that, I'm sitting with The Mob. I got to know the dudes and they are way beyond cool. They dance to help their neighborhood and now, they are an icon. It's fascinating I couldn't believe they actually start with a YouTube competition.

"So, Jessica-"

"Jess, I prefer to be called Jess,"

"Sorry, Jess, where do you live?"

"I live with my sister right now. She works in Miami. I was actually from Colorado but my sis moved out, and since my parents broke up, I decided to live with my sister instead of being the glue of the family. Since it's broken, why bother staying there? My dad married again, with a younger woman, she's only three years older than me and my mom, she moved away to Nebraska with her parents," I didn't made that one up. It is true. From when I was seven, I was the glue of the family. The one that kept us together. The only reason mom and dad wait for a divorce when I'm twenty-one. That's the story of my life. I have a broken family. I don't want the one I have now to be broken too. So that's why I'm doing them a favor and help them spying on this crew.

"Another drink, Jess?" Emily offered and then out of nowhere, Eddy, with a confused look, came to us, sitting next to Jason and stare at me, bewildered. "You know, I was looking for you. I wanted to ask, where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Oh well, here. And there. Internet helps," he just smirk and have a swig of beer. "I knew it. You're an immature,"

"Amature. She's an ammature. Seriously, Eddy, you need to work on your vocab,"

"You don't need vocab if you're a great dancer, my love," he said, earning a deadly look from her. This will be my temporary life for now. I will get used to this situation. I wonder how Kris is doing, because I'm doing this spying job so easily.


End file.
